


Valentine's Day Blues

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: by chapter 2, its Valentine's Day in Hilltowne, and the Vera Vaughn sisters are treading very new water.Mel assumes her , secret from her family, girlfriend Jada wont care about the holiday. But boy is she wrong.aka badass gang leader Jada being really sappy and sweet to her gfMaggie and Macy bond more, and have a deep conversationTimeline: same timeline up to end of 1x11 then alternateMaggie just found out Parker was a demon in December like canonMacy with Galvin Mel with Jada thro January and FebruaryThen Galvin has to move for his career a few weeks before Valentines Day like mid January





	1. Chapter 1

Macy was so relieved. Not only could she have a relationship and not have to hide she was a witch, Galvin actually understood. 

He had listened to his grandma all those years. They both had magical families. 

And now the DNA results showing her and Maggie shared a father, she needed someone to talk to outside the Vera family more than ever. 

 

Ofcourse she could confide in Harry, who was also similar to her. But he had just been through literal hell so she didn't want to stress him further. 

* * *

Mel hadnt told anyone about her recent excursions with Jada. She felt guilty...Niko was the love of her life. She wanted everyone to remember that. But just that was killing her inside, she needed to feel something good again. 

* * *

Maggie. Maggie was so exhausted. She was glad she could confide in Harry who was becoming somewhat of a father figure, and always Mel and now Macy. Her mom was long gone...

But she was just done confiding. She was done with caring so much and crying herself to sleep. Being an empath was definitely fitting and it defintiely sucked. 

She just wanted to be normal. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime camil tho!!!  
> This is some jada/mel
> 
> I loved the OG charmed so much and I really like this one as well  
> Its funny writing things that you wrote abt a series before though
> 
> Wait guys, I hope they do an episode like in the OG where they go to the past to see their past lives 
> 
> I really wish there wasn't so much tension between each fandom which I understand why  
> Life isn't perfect but if it were perfect I would want both Charmed's to be connected, so in the same universe, same network, mention of past, guest stars  
> But alas

Jada was the best. She was the only one who was able to make Mel truly happy these days. 

But that didnt mean Mel thought it was a good time for her to be her "valentine". 

Niko did just come strolling back into her life , memory wiped and still concerned for her. She hadnt even told her sisters about her, ofcourse not the Elders or Harry. 

 

So Mel just hoped the holiday wasnt Jada's scene. After all, it was so consumerist and forced, she didnt like it. so she assumed, much less would a feminist gang leader. 

 

So when Jada orbed to her in her backyard, with a shy smile on her face and a bouquet of flowers in her hands, Mel was more than surprised...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maggie had gone a few weeks without crying about Parker, or anything. After her time in hell and what she did to Parkers father (ironically), she had realized her strength. She could get through this. 

 

She went up to the attic as she did from time to time, to feel over the book of shadows and imagine her mom writing in it. 

She found Macy already there, doing the same. 

 

Maggie knocked on the wall smiling "mind if i join you?"

Macy beamed 

"not at all", patting the couch cushion. 

 

She curled up next to her big sister and inhaled to better smell the tea Macy was now always making. 

"you feeling any better?' Macy asked 

"yea, definitely. what about you? "

 

"what do you mean?" 

"just..its Valentines Day, and Galvin's in New Orleans with his family." 

 

Macy sighed but smiled laughing

"yea i think ill get through it. its just one day and besides that everythings been going...very good"

maggie cooed 

"ohh, yes Macy finally! climbing that tree"

 

Macy tilted her head to the side as she does when disagreeing or reacting to maggies antics. 

"uh"

Maggie started to hold her hand noticing this but macy pulled away. she gave a smile to not alarm her younger sister  but she knew this was coming. 

 

"are you worried? for the first time?" she asked gently , but still determined. 

 

Macy shut the book slowly as if not wanting to mix their mom in this. 

"well, ofcourse, yes..its not that i dont trust him or dont know...what to do, i have had a lot of time to research, all of it but.."

"you're thinking too much, Maggie finished ,

the uncertainty's just going to grow the more you try to know about it" 

 

Macy looked at her "hm. i think you are going to make a great psychologist" 

maggie laughed nudging her "dont change the subject!, but thank you" 

 

Her older sister stared at her gently. 

"have you..before, Maggie?' she asked it so carefully not wanting to assume the answer

 

Maggie looked away then down with a hopeful smile then back for Macy

"you remember Brian right? our first demon vanguish?" she nodded

"he was my first,first when i came to campus." she looked so uncomfortable about it Macy had to ask 

 

"he didnt hurt you or anything did he?"

"no, God no. he was always really sweet..idk i just..didnt love him. it was always because i was stressed or sad, or drunk. it wasnt bad it just"

"your heart wasnt in it?: Macy finished for her 

 

Maggie nodded

"well i can understand how that saddens you, Maggie your power is your heart. but dont worry, if i can have a good first time at 28, im sure you can have sex with someone you love soon too"

 

they hugged. maggie picked up the card on the table

"Harry got you a family Valentines Day card too?" she asked

Macy smiled 

 

 Maggie read the card, it was identical to her and Mels..except on Maggies it ended "Always your whitelighter", but on Macys he signed it "Always yours"...

 

She looked at her older sister. She didnt know if she knew it too, or even Harry himself. But she was so happy right now with Galvin. 

 

Maggie leaned against her sighing 

"yea. im sure one day we'll have it with someone we love. just takes a few tries." 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"uh, wow, hi" Mel replied, taking the flowers, grinning and worried her sisters, or worse Harry might see. 

"theyre beautiful, thank you"

 

"just like a certain someone i know" Jada stated looking down at her. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to add way more jada/mel stuff later but rn im tired


End file.
